Cardfight vanguard: I will prove, it's not just my clan!
by Resdraon
Summary: Res may be strong, but it doesn't matter when no one will fight him. His arrogance tells him it's because of his strength, but he knows it's actually because of his own original clan he obtained. Now with the store shunning him, and no one playing him, he is about to give up on vanguard until a charming young girl decides to fight him, regardless of what clan he has.
1. Resonance

The sword, glowing worry of light, stuck its point into the neck of a bulked up soldier. The man, holding onto the hilt, smirked, as he presses the edge deeper into the throat of the other man. Inhaling the angered curses, as he swished his blade. Another soldier left the battlefield. Retiring to the drop zone, where cowards lay in wait, for their Vanguard to be destroyed.

"Final turn."

With that, the game was over. Kaiser, staring blankly into the face of the stranger he just lost to. Eyes of admiration, slowly salted over as he gave a puff and left the game.

"Wai-t! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go full force! I thought you knew the rules of the game!" Shouted the winner, stunned by the act of poor sportsmanship.

Spinning around, Kaiser knelt his head down, holding back tears and screamed. "I do know the rules! I just didn't try after I saw you misplay so much!" Then with a spirit, he was gone. Leaving behind his deck, and the man who easily overtook him in a cardfight.

Yet again, Res had won..On the planet Cray, he was one of the front liners, one of the greatest Card fighters around. However, sadly, in the real world, he was nothing more than a loser.

The metal doors slid opened, allowing entrance to anyone who passed, no matter their race, ethnicity, or culture. Yet, for some reason, upon Res's entrance, they quickly slid closed. Of course, this was nothing more than the fact someone previously entered before him, but thanks to Res's supersitise nature, he took it the wrong way.

"I'm not even welcomed here anymore, am I?" He sighed deeply. His depressed face, hidden behind black bangs clouded over as he turned around and began walking away from the card shop. Once he was a good six feet away, the door slid opened for a few kids. Running past him, without so much a glance or comment. Each child was holding there own monocolored deck boxes in hand, shouting about who was going to win, and who was gonna taste bitter defeat. It's sad, they don't understand they're the same thing.

In vanguard, there is no winning, just losing. If you win a game, you are hated by your friends, if you lose, you are mocked. It's all based on luck anyway. Whats the point of playing? Why should I keep updating my deck and spending Hundreds of dollars? Why should I waste my time, just being hated by nobodies who live in there parents basement?! These were all, stereotypical thoughts Res chased after to make himself feel better. Deep down, he knew know of them were true, but, for his own self conscious, his own sanity, he tried aggressively to believe them.

Thanks to being so side tracked, thinking the worst in everyone, he didn't notice the girl, snapping her legs back and forth as she sat on top a brick wall. As he walked past her, she smirked, gripping a purple colored deck box.

"Good game" Res said, forcing a smile onto his face, trying to act friendly. Little was he aware, this had the opposite effect on every player he defeated. After winning a game, a forced smile seemed more of a taunt to the losing party. It's not a reassuring "that was fun, lets play again!" It was a sarcastic "Wow you were soooo strong."

"No it wasn't, I only lost because you cheated!" Throwing cards down on the table, spitting out curses, this is how almost all of Res's games ended..

Days passed, the card shop, more rowdy than ever, had a unoccupied area. Well, it wasn't empty. Several posters of Aichi, the famous blaster blade user, lined the walls in a colorful cyran. Along with some boxes, and displays, the area was pretty packed. You think there would be many small children, glocking over, admiring their vanguard heros and wondering what new cards were held in the treasure chest of the cardboard box. But no. There was only one soul, sitting on a green tinted row of benches. It was Res, sitting there quietly shuffling his deck, over, and over, and over again. No one in the store would play him, not even the grade school children. His arrogance told him it was because he was so much better then them, but he knew, that had nothing to do with anything. It's the fact, he was a unapproachable person. Scum, used only to vex others. He would do phenomenal as a telemarketer.

"Grade 1..."  
"Grade 2..."  
"Grade 3..."  
"Stride.." He muttered. He wasn't so lonely that he would play by himself, no, not that lonely yet..He was just imagining it. Picturing being one of the warriors of the planet Cray/ Leading an army, of admirers, lovers, and worshipers. All the opposite of what he had here. In glistening Red plates, shadowed with white robes, he was the ultimate Vanguard. He was the very unit held in his hand...Until his card flew out of lose grip, and slid onto the square floorboard. His world, his imagination, crumbled into puzzle shaped pieces, as he panicked to reach the card on the checkerboarded floor.

His hands trembled, his every action snipping away at his stamina, as if picking up the single unit on the floor would trigger a boobytrap of some sort. His slow movements made it very easy for the passing along person to step on the card.

Flabbergasted by the sheer disrespect, he got up, ready to pounce and roar at the passing females gossiping, not looking where they were going. Then, his shoulders became untensed and his voice shriveled up and couldn't even bark, let alone roar. He was no warrior, he was a simple coward, waiting in the drop zone for his Vanguard to be destroyed.

"Here" Called a voice behind him. " I saw you messing around with your deck. Cards are slippery in sleeves you know? Be Careful next time."  
Without so much as a thank you, Res snacted the card out of her pressed fingers and examined it up and down a good four times. Then, turning around, he bowed to the voice, trying to avoid eye contact as best as he could.  
It failed.

Leaning down, even lower then Res, the voice placed its eyes right under his.  
"No reason to bow, just say thanks." Cheered the girl, bring herself back to proper posture and throwing pretend punches in the hair. Everytime she swung, her black hair rotate and hit her in the face. Res was kind of worried her glasses would fall off as well.

"Um..Thank you.." Res muttered. Soon he would need a stamina pot.  
"So, why are you over here by yourself? The action is over there!." She grabbed Res's hand, dragging him over to one of the virtual Card Fighting Tables. Normally, Res would snap away her hand and walk away, but, her personality was the hardest to deal with. Too much energy.

She ended up bring him to a transparent table. The surface, showed a black screen, similar to a tablet. By flicking it, a rotating icon appeared, symbolizing the start up screen. Luckily, for Res, it wasn't in the middle of the other fights. However, there was still fights going on along his left side. He was worried for a second that this girl punching the air might hit somebody, but, as soon as the table started up, the other fighters left the area. Each, with a look disgust.  
"Table, on!" She called, letting the crimson glow engulf the small area. Vanguard Card Fighting Tables. Not only can they display an image of one of planet Cray's countries, but it could project 3D models of the units. Honestly, it's a little below its time. We could have invented these years ago, but I guess trading card games just aren't as popular as they used to be? O well, no reason to complain, better to have it now then never. Sucks for earlier generations though, they did start the hype with there Yugioh craze. Thank god that game died out in 2018.  
"I'm Sayu, Manager of the greatest circus on planet cray. You tried to sneak in without buying a ticket! For that, you must be punished." She screamed loud enough for the whole store to hear. Leaving the other customers glaring over at them. As if Res didn't have a hard enough time dealing with people.

"..."  
"I would have just given you a ticket! You didn't have to do such a dastardly deed! Sadly, no matter what you say, your smooth talk can't save you!" She snapped her fingers, as if she just solved some ungodly mystery. Also..

She's still screaming…

"Stand up, Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera!" With a small chiming sound, an image appears on the battlefield. Showing a small child, no more than a few inches tall, draped in a round dress. The color of the image was pure purple. Sadly, while we have the technology, the system turns every inch and pixel of the units into a monocolor of our choosing. You think the actual image would hurt our imagination, I mean, no need to picture something thats right in front of us, but by the way Sayu was bowing and throwing her hands in the hair, you can tell she is clearly picturing more than just a 3D model.  
"Umm, I'm Res..Stand up, the Vanguard, Cartel, Saders." Res choked out. Having a truly difficult time getting any word out. With a flashing glare, a small hooded creature appeared on the screen. Dotting back and forth holding a small dagger, it smirked.

Cartel...A unit from the Merchant Implanters clan. The choked out words may not have traveled far, but with the small whisper of the units name, the whole store was left in a cold, unforgiving atmosphere. Each table, one by one, glared over at the depressed Res. With each insult hushed under someone's breath, Res's head dropped, until it was yet again, fully covered by his bangs. This time, small glitters were beginning to fall from his cheeks. Soon, very soon, the smiling face of his opponent would transform into a strong frown, wishing to not commence with the game.  
"Car-tel.?"  
Here it comes  
"That's.."  
It's happening again..  
"Amazing!"  
What?  
"I have never seen that unit before! Where did you get it!? How did you get it?! Did you make it yourself?! Wait you couldn't have, the system recognizes it..Did you break into their computers and put it in?! Did you have to kill anyone?!"  
"...Huh?!"

"Well! Don't leave me in suspense!"  
Res is shocked, Unable to speak. Leaving him barely explain himself.  
"Wel.."  
"It's his father." Called a voice from a far away table over. It was a child, around the same age as Res and Sayu. Sporting an orange jacket, with an odd shade of green for hair. Two earrings hung from his lobes, as if he was a rebel. Clearly, his parents supported his looks.  
A slow shiver ran down Res's spine. His facial expression twisted between a smirk and a downpoured frown. He's about to hit six damage in the real world.  
"This loser had his father, a worker for Bushiroad pay off the CEO for a personal clan of his own. Thanks to that, this failure wins every game! It's unfair to the rest of us. It's best if you just leave the game now. The clan is overpowered."  
Reaching into her bag, Sayu took out a scarf, white as snow and filled her face with it. Hiding her facial expression, her hair slowly covered her face. Still, between the black locks, her two luscious eyes squinted in anger, piercing the random delinquent. Res almost thought she was on his side. Until the daggers pierced him.  
She's never going to play with me again, is she? Why, why do I keep using this clan?! Thought Res.  
"I will ask again, how did you obtain that clan." Her voice, hoarse and burning. It wasn't the flourished chime of a bell anymore. It was demanding and threatening.  
"..I.." Res, still unable to fully structure a sentence was unable to meet her gaze.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"  
"I found it on my father's grave!" It wasn't a scream, but it was loud enough that the whole cardshop somehow became quieter than it already was. "My father...He never worked for Bushiroad, in fact he never worked. When..Things happened and he died..I went to his grave..Not to grief..Just, for something else. When I got there, the grave was dug up. Nothing was inside the hole besides a small box containing this deck.."  
Sayu still scowled at him, but, her forced stone brow was softening, it was telling him to keep going.  
" This clan, they steal other units, they trap slaves, use people as pawns. Just..Just like him. Still, I have to keep using them. There's something I must obtain, and, no matter the method, I must…" Res began to trail off. "But..Once I used it..People started rumors..they.."  
The store was shocked, the delinquent child who called him out as well, but the paralyzation didn't have a long lasting effect  
"Wh-o cares!? You think some sob story is.."  
"SHUT UP" Sayu screamed.

"Yo..u..Have something to say girly?" The Delinquent was trying his hardest to keep up his tough guy front.  
" I do. This clan, no matter how obtained, is clearly registered in the system. There's many clans that are over powered. Ever hear of Lambros? I for one have defeated him several times." Her eyes shift again, directed at Res again. For a few seconds, Res can't help but be trapped in the mud of her eyes. Sinking deeper into them as he tried to look away.  
"If the problem is you're scared of it, then I will just show you how to defeat it. Res, I'm going to win."  
Seriously? She hears all this and she wants to keep fighting? Her cheery attitude has been estiquishted, now, she is serious.  
Res, shocked by her response, unable to normally say anything in a situation like this, brings himself to form one sentence.  
"Bring it on."  
Behind her scarf, Sayu smiles, and the game commences.

The sword, glowing worry of light, stuck its point into Sayu's neck. Res, holding onto the hilt, smirked, as he presses the edge deeper into Sayu's throat. Inhaling the angered curses, as he swished his blade. Another Vanguard defeated. Taking the damage for every unit currently placed on the battlefield.

"Game over."

With that, the game had been won. Sayu's mud brown eyes let go of their grip on Res as they both just stared blankly at the battle field. Res achieved victory, taking only four damage to sayu's six.

"I told you, that clan is overpowered! That's why you don't play with special people like him!" Blasted the delinquent, still observing the game, along with the rest of the store.  
"No." Spoke Sayu, walking around the table. Her movements slow, and full of charm as she grabbed Res by the hands holding them to her chest. With an uplifted Screech the Delinquent lost all his bravado and blushed, almost fainting.  
Res on the other hand, just kept staring at her, with a look saying, go on. He was far to focus to notice where his hands were placed.  
"He won based on skill, that's why.." She blushed, moving her head to the side.

"That's why I want to tackle the world with him.."  
"Wa.." Res snapped back to reality.  
"Res, please, BE MY PARTNER!"

"AAAAAAAA?!"  
It took a whole five minutes for Res to understand she meant a Vanguard team.


	2. How do you perfect guard the Apocalypse?

The light flashing off Ezel's blade slowly clouds over as the darkness engulfs his flourished white hair.

"AGHAGHA!"

A scream of pain is all Ezel can muster as the darkness claws at his body, taking over, then evaporating his very existence. Leaving nothing behind but a golden crimson pile of armor. His scimitar stuck in the ground, marking his grave site.

"I told you, I'm more synchronized with my deck then you." Gene Chuckled, as if possessed by the darkness himself. "Pathetic little runts like you shouldn't even claim to have a bond like us. come back when you have a clan that wants to put up with trash like you."

"Sh-h-ut up!" Cried Mimmo, clenching his prized Ezel card with trembling hands. "You don't know anything, this clan, it, chose me! I will be its vanguard, I will make its future bright!" he's trying hard to keep the shine in his eyes. His hand pressed against his chest, he believes every word he spills out. However, with a glare from Gene, his shine dulls.

"Egh, a bright future, huh? Funny.."

"Ho..How is it funny?! I'm serious! One day, I swear I will prove to you that I'm the greatest cardfighter ever! My deck understands that, it's why it chose me to lead it!" Mimmo holds up his Ezel, taunting his superiority after he just lost. Making false accusations and promises. The sarcastic smirk embracing Gene's face chanced to a downward frown. A look of disgust.

"With that unit...You will make the future bright, you will overwhelm anyone who opposes you?" His voice, downcasted.

"Yes, I swea…" With a swift motion, Gene grabbed the unit from Mimmo's weak grip and tore it in two. The small glimmer left in Mimmo's eyes finally burst into glitters of soft tears.

"Well, looks like I should have no problem then. Not that it matters, whenever you try to make the future bright, I will just cloud over it. People like you never make anything of themselves, besides fools…" Stepping away from the table, and the sobbing Mimmo, Gene walks out the magnetic doors and out of the shopping mall.

Ignoring all the signs for clothing and new games he passed, he slowly let his purple curls cover his face as he muttered.

"People weak like that shouldn't talk about having a future. Especially when they do nothing to achieve it."

"Res...RES...Wake the hell up." Scream Sayu, slapping a textbook on Res's stilled head.

*Slam*

"Ow...What? What time is?." Dazed and confused as always, better than being depressed but not so mentally.

"Schools been over for a good ten minutes. Honestly, if I wasn't in the next class over I bet you would be sleeping here until class started the next day! What will your parents think if you don't show up ho…" Her voice trailed off, slowly remembering Res's father. She heard just a week ago, but it still escaped her mind when speaking. Res's father, not only was dead, but never treated him with kindness. Not as if Res consistently complained about not getting enough hugs as a child, but it's still not something you bring up, even if the other party jokes about it.

"..?"

"Never mind.." She said with a puff of her cheeks. her face started to blush red behind her black hair from her embarrassment. Luckily she was able to cover it up by pretending to press her glasses to her face.

"Let's just head to the mall on the third floor..We can practice some more for the tournament next week. We might even be able to find a third member." The high school was part of a large shopping mall in the upper parts of the U.S. The building stood an amazing 500 feet tall and had slick platinum braces, coated with slick tecno glass it allowed for easy access to any tablet needs. It was rather popular for students to leave or skip class just to go to the upper floors and start shopping for clothes or accessories. It was even opened to the public, and allowed vendors from all over the country to set up their wares. This helped the school to stay well funded and allow students a special treat. The ability to pay for items with Schools points, gained from grades on test. It was rather nice to get a free outfit for just an A on a midterm( even if you are required to wear a uniform if you are a student, even in the mall). At the moment Sayu had an outstanding amount saved up, almost one hundred million points. Res had around five points, but he had a job so he never showed any concern for paying the daily cardshop fee.

"Ya, lets go" Res said, throwing his sword art online backpack on one shoulder. Today, he was eager, unlike other days when he was just depressed. He was going to a cardshop, with a grantee of having a cardfight. Of course, the guaranteed fight with Sayu, but even some of the daily customers and grade school kids were fighting him now. All because he told them his story..all thanks to Sayu.

"Ok!" She cheerfully agreed, putting on her white scarf. The same scarf she wore when she shot daggers at Res during there fight. Honestly he finds the happy and overly hyper Sayu much better then serious Sayu. Still, no matter her mood she still had her..umm..charm.

A good five minutes later after exiting the elevator on the 3rd floor, Sayu and Res walked in front of a large structured building surrounded by clothing outlets. A large bright blue sign read "Card World, U.S edition". A common chain store, featuring games from Vanguard to MTG. The building was plain white, made of marble and a few other stones with a cyan trim that changed daily. Upon entering the store, you would be greeted into the 60 square-meter building and look over to dozens of standees, card packs, and posters. On the very side of the wall stood a quest board for earning points, and rows of green benches for sitting down. All this could be seen through transparent windows on both sides of the sliding glass door. You also witness players fighting out there problems and enjoying themselves, showing a nice atmosphere for newcomers. Upon expecting today's daily scene, Res and Sayu both saw a new comer. he was around the same age as them, however he was dressed far more formal in his black attire. On his collar hung a purple tie, matching his hair, and his face was lined with small freckles, hardly visible to anyone but Sayu with her glasses on. While this man was a newcomer, he sure didn't seem like it. He clearly knew what he was doing based on his fast speed of play. Each time he placed a unit down, he would automatically activate its effect without waiting for any form of confirmation from his opponent. His voice was easily hearable from outside the thin glasses. So, when they heard the final turn, they both burst out laughing after seeing his opponent was the same delinquent that gave Res trouble a week ago.

Until the game ended, and there laughter stopped.

Why?

Because the man, draped in his all black suit took the delinquents unit, and tore it in two. The next thing the two knew, the green haired delinquent burst out of the store holding tears back and ran towards the elevator the two were just on.

"Hey." Screamed Res. He may have been a delinquent who started rumors about him, but, from what Res just saw, the worst thing that could happen to a Cardfighter just happened to him. His favorite unit, was destroyed, right in front of him

Looking around and thinking of his next course of action, Res noticed Sayu was already bursting in the doors, steaming red and blowing out curses left and right. Her scarf fully covered her face, and her eyes were looking for a target to lock onto.

With hesitant movement, Res slowly followed her into the store, bowing as soon as he opened the door with a small matter of thanks to the store manager. Once he finally raised his head, he noticed Sayu already screaming at the man in black, throwing her deck on the table and challenging him to a card fight.

The man's blank chalkboard stare showed he didn't know what to think of her challenge..Until one word was written on it, with a harsh scrape of a nail, on that blank chalkboard expression only one word could be read.. Disappointment.

With slow, but crisp movements, he placed a unit face up in the vanguard circle, not showing any respect for the player by placing it facedown. The unit was Promising Knight, David, a small child locked in blue aura. Even gripping onto a sharp pointed weapon he wasn't exactly terrifying..But later on, if this game continued , this man will turn into a more ferocious unit, something that needs to be feared.

"Sayu.." muttered Res, obviously concerned for her. Her clan, Pale Moon has yet to get a stride unit, let alone support. No matter how much experience she has with it, there were limitations. To top it off Shadow Paladins is currently one of the strongest clans in vanguard..From what we have seen, if she loses, her unit, a part of her soul, will be destroyed.

"Not even going to introduce yourself? Fine. Stand up, Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera!" She called, muffled behind her scarf. I'm surprised that scarf isn't actually made of snow, everything that came through it's thin fabric was just as cold and sharp as an icicle.

The axe, buried deep inside her skull didn't have a spec of blood on it. No, the darkness took all that away, consumed it, leaving no droplet behind. The Circus had ended, and everyone's money had been refunded. The announcer's voice silenced with a sharp cut to the throat, her body mangled beyond belief and twisted in abnormal angles. Lying on the floor, a whip, unable to tame anything was sliced in half. Everything in the circus was dim, accept the one spot light, showing off this display of brutality.

On the sixth turn, Sayu had been destroyed with a 4 critical attack. The man, with the suit as dark as the area, just slowly clapped his hands together, and admired the show he had put on. Sitting in the spectator seat next to Res, he slowly rose up, and smiled at him. As if, he was more satisfied in Res's terrified face, then his destruction of Sayu's business. This man, was beyond powerful, and clearly a psychopath.

"I..I..don't.." She stutters away, unable to calmly structure a sentence. Shocked, by how she was demolished, unable to even move her wrist, and stop Gene from picking up her unit.

"Scum like you don't deserve to be a vanguard." His voice harsh, as his small sharp eyes cut down what was left of Sayu's confidence. Gripping the unit firmly, ready to tear, he grinned his teeth in anger. "IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO GIVE ALL FIGHTERS A BAD NAME. YOU CAN'T EVEN CONNECT WITH YOUR CLAN, YET YOU JUDGE OTHERS ACTIONS WHILE THERE ABOVE YOU. PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PICTURE YOURSELF AS A WARRIOR OF THE PLANET CRAY!" Pushing his hands down, moving his wrist, he attempts to split the unit in two..unfortunately for him, Res's hands acted as a restraint.

"LET GO, DAMN IT!" Gene, frustrated, shaking both his hands trying to make Res's grip soften, but it only hardened.

"Fight me." Res said, behind his black bangs. Gene just stood there, with a look of disappointment.

"O, sad your girlfriend's days playing a children's card game are coming to an end? Trying to play the cool hero and save her, huh? Well, hate to break it to you, but like her, you are nothing. Even if I gave you a handicap.."

"Fight me. If I win, all i want is the liberation of Sayu's unit." His Eyes met Gene's. However, unlike the dust covered ashes left behind by a campfire, his were frightfully burning. There was no more hair covering his eyes, or forehead, showing the motivated anger he had bottled up during the fight. The same look Gene thought was intimidation.

"Fine, I will take pleasure in destroying your units as well." Spit Gene, Giving one last tug from Res's hands, finally releasing his own. His expressionless face, now stood shocked, as he noticed Sayu's unit was no longer planted in his hand.

"Here Sayu, hold onto it." Res calmly said, handing her back a part of her soul.

"Don't do this! If you lose, you lose your unit! Your clan isn't like mine, you can't just replace it, once its gone its gone!"

Res took a deep breath

"Sayu, how long have you had that unit?" He asked, lifting his head into the hair, allowing his hair to drop.

"Umm..Two years..?" She said, as if questioning why he was asking her a question.

"Well, that's two years you have played with it. Two years you and that unit have stood as one, on the summit of fighters you have beaten. Two years of memories i'm not gonna let some little emo loser take away from any fighter."

"Res…"

"Don't worry Sayu, I promise, I won't lose. Not just for you or me, but for every fighter this jerk has demolished." With that, Res stood on in front of the table, full of a mixture of emotions. However, only one clearly stood above the other, it was anger.

 _This kid, he really thinks he can beat me?! This pathetic worm, acting like he's some hero for fighting me after I have destroyed his friends? Pathetic, I need to teach him , what real fear is and how a connected fighter can deploy it._

Gene, stares deep into Res's eyes, it was time for their grade 3's to clash.

"I ride Sovereign Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon! Quench your blades thirst in his naked blood!" After riding, Gene quickly slaps down another Claret Sword into the drop zone. He's not ready to clash with grade 3's, he wants to overtake Res with the darkness of a grade 4 Shadow Paladin.

"Go, bow down to the great armored knight! Stride, Dark Knight Grim Recruiter!" A knight, with bashful red hair bursting out of a helmet appeared, riding a horse. Or, at least what Res thought was a horse, the black decomposing skin falling off in chunks gave him a feeling it might be something else...It's form was to deconstructed to be a very stable ride.

Gene, counter blasting one summoned up another Promising knight, David to take control of a rearguard circle. This one was placed behind a Sturdy Knight Gorsne, making a 19k column. If Recruiter hit, this row, and the one on the other side of the vanguard containing another Gorsne and a empty circle, would both hit for 21k+. Res would be lucky to get a guard in this turn. Luckily he was only at 2 damage. Still, while the overwhelming power was something to be concerned about, something worried Res more. It was the amount of Davids on the field...Gene had more then enough units to sacrifice for any ritual. Why did he summon more than one? He still had another turn before he needed to shed any of his own blood, why gather so many weak units early on? Sure with the power bonus they can still hit relatively well, but after this turn ends, so does the power bonus. Sure the units will be retired with an effect and replaced but with that many Davids, why replace your front row? Diablo only takes 3 sacrifices, there would be no gain from getting rid of two Davids for that..Questions, all alluding Res's mind, confusing him. Heck, some didn't even make since, but according to Res, neither did Gene's play.

"Grimm Recruiter attacks the vanguard, with a boost from David, that's 31k to Cartel, Assassin Zeryon."

Perfect guard and stop his set up, allowing for more easily blocked attacks, or save the only perfect guard he has. These were the choices Res had to make before the attack reached him. He knew The basics of Shadow Paladins, the attacks would only get more fierce from here. Using his only perfect guard will leave him opened next turn more a stronger, more critical assault.

"I..Don't guard.." Whimpered Res, as the Grim Recruiters blade sliced the chest of Zeryon, cutting off parts of his onyx coat, leaving several blades and poisons to fall from its security. It's not like he had enough in his hand to guard anything anyways. Plus this only makes for three damage.

"With Grimm's effect, I get to call a grade 1 or lower unit from my deck. I chose Promising Knight, David!" With a slam, he places the third David in his last remaining rear guard circle. This makes both rows of Gorsne 21k, enough to the point Res has to guard with 15k.

 _Why another David?!_

That makes six units for just three. Sure it sounds good but now he's in a harder position to make easy hit rows.

Without more time to think about what Gene was setting up, another flank from the right hit Res head on. Luckily, with the resource of a draw trigger he was able to gather materials needed to guard Genes attack from the left.

 _Four damage, I don't have much time left._

"It's sad honestly." Res got startled by the sudden comment from Gene and almost dropped his hand on the table. Thank god his tense his grip was extra firm. Probably from lifting so much in his free time. Hardly any side comments have been made through this tense game, and Res figured it would stay that way. "Do you know what Vanguard is like now? Several players, all over the world, online and offline, all of them, pathetic little dogs, waiting for a mother wolf to nurture them from being a runt to a full fledged bloodhound. None of them capable of forming a recipe for success. Instead, they just wait for someone else to cook it up and then stick their grimy paws in the pot. It's sad, no one knows how to truly synchronize with a clan. No one understands how to actually make a deck now. All of them just play what's the most hyped, what's the most popular. But, you are different, you have a clan just your own. You must be truly synchronized!" Gene, hysterically said.

Res was puzzled why, he was only at three damage, clearly winning with a full field, while Res only had three rear guards. Perhaps he was right at the start, Gene, is a psychopath.

"Honestly, I don't agree." Res said, drawing a card to commence his turn.

"Waa...What do you mean? You're not like the others, you have a deck you truly made yourself with no online message boards, with no forms, with no help from anyone. It's completely your own, you are fully in tune with your cards!" Gene, laughing it off as if Res had just told a joke on the Dane Cook level.

"Egh, this deck..Whenever I play it I only remember him." While Gene would have no idea what he was talking about, Res didn't care, he was just saying it to say it. He never expected Sayu to wear a confused face as well. A face of pity. " If I could pick any other clan I would, but if I do..I might never meet him again. This clan, it steals, it poisons, it does nothing but hurt people for money." Res clenches his hand around his abdomen, as if an imaginary blade had just stuck him in the gut. " There's no way I will ever be on the same wavelength as these prostitutes." With a raise of his hand, Res calls for his first stride.

"Stride, Cartel's Alchemist Mixer, Desryon!" With a large puff of fumes a skinny old man comes forth in a trimmed black and red lab coat, holding in his hand a sickly greenish liquid. Coughing and gagging, he hardly seems like a powerhouse of any kind. In fact he might even break his own holographic projection with so much disruption.

"Now, Zeryon's effect! Counter blasting one, I replace Cartel, Saders with David!" Both units fly into the air in a dark glow of their own color and switch sides. Gene is stunned, his unit, the card he was synchronized with, was taken, and was now going to be used against him.

"Don't worry, there's more. Zeryon's effect also steals two thousand points of power from Saders and gives them to my new beloved David!" With a howl of pain, a large red flare of aura is sucked from Saders and given to David who was now drenched in a strong red aura of his own. His axe, slightly bigger than before was now sharp enough to cut through any vanguard.

"You done yet!" Gene Gr'ed.

"You wish, now Desryon's effect kicks in. Whenever I switch a unit on the field, I can have five thousand more of its power and absorb it to my new unit. Sadly, this effect only last for the end of the turn, but that's all I need." With a snap of his fingers, Saders screams in pain as his red body crumbles into ashes and a gentle breeze takes it to Res's drop zone. "When a unit's power is taken to zero due to a merchant implanters affect, they are destroyed, or should I say, assassinated. It's what they get for selling off the cartel's secrets."

Gene was not amused.

"So, not only do you steal my units, but you destroy your own." Gene, had yet another stressful chuckle.

"Like I said, that unit I destroyed tried to sell off information, information I will now pluke from its body. Using Sanders effect, when it's destroyed on my opponent's field, I can reclaim its spoils." Res draws one card, then places another unit onto the field. This unit, was not ready to use its effect yet. It's affect only activated when it intercepted.

"Are you done yet?!" Gene was clearly losing his patience from this massive chain of effects.

"Nope, I'm just getting started. Desryon attack the vanguard!" Without a boost, the unit was only attacking for 26k, but with a triple drive, the attack was still to be feared. The sick old man threw wave after wave of elixir at the large black knight, leading to an explosion. However, out from under the smoke stood a small bat girl, hovering a full neon purple shield in front of her.

"Perfect Guardo!" Gene said with a smirk, dropping down a grade three to ensure his safety.

With a perfect guard in the triple drive and a critical trigger Res was able to regain hand for his next guard, but he wanted it to end this turn. The only way for that to happen however, was if both rear guard attacks connected.

With a echoing clunk, a dagger soared through the air, leaving the hand of Res's rear guard unit. The attack did not reach Genes throat. Still, that units main objective wasn't to strike the double critical, it was to simply weaken Genes hand. With only one unit left, he would have no choice but to put up with the third attack.

Pushed to four damage, Gene was able to maintain his whole field and only take one damage from Res's assault. Amazing, able to deflect each stealthy attack like that, while not even having to intercept. Res would need a miracle to win on his next turn. That is, if he survived this turn.

"Turn endo." Res said. No idea why they added the "o" at the end, but now's not the best time to question that. Res was in trouble. He was at four damage, with only five cards in his hand. To make it worse, to pull off his strategy he needed to keep a certain card. The card he had to risk the hit from Grim Recruiter to keep. The main reason was to save it in case a super strong attack came by, but it had a more important use.

"Final Turn!" Screamed Gene, loud enough so people outside the store could hear. Drawing and throwing another unit in the hell of the drop zone he unleashed a dangerous force of massive power.

Darkness, the whole field, composing of old ruins and lushful plants was overtaken by a vortex of black. The whole touch screen, now looked as if it was powered off, but the units still stood above it. Standing in the middle of Gene's vanguard circle was a large armored knight in black plates with golden trim. On his back, flourished white hair stroked down, pressed on the back by a spiked full helm. In both hands, he held a sharp blade, matching the design of his plate armor. His steed, even more decayed than Grim Recruiter's and twice as large. Attached to the brace of the horse, rusted chains fell down attaching themselves to what Res believed to be zombies. In truth, they were, according to the lore they were fallen foes who were crushed by this vanguard.

 _The system only shows monocolor, damn my overactive imagination._ Though Res, a little intimated by the appearance he pictured in full color.

"ENGULF HIM IN DARKNESS, PROVE TO HIM THAT SYNCHRONIZATION IS THE CAPABILITY OF TRUE FIGHTERS, STRIDE, SUPREMACY BLACK DRAGON AURAGEYSER APOCALYPSE!" The knight took a stance, and the horse's wings made of pure bone flapped as if it was preparing for flight. Then, taking a striking pose, the knight readied himself to chop off Res's skull and fashion it on the collar of his horse.

"Eh, my kitten Ser Pounce A Lot is much scarier than that. When it gets its claws out, I practically wet myself:" Res joked.

"You're sarcastic remarks won't save you. This is the power of a truly synchronized deck. Claret's effect, I call Supremacy Grim Slave from my deck. This unit counts for plus one of however many Grim Recruiters I have in the G-Zone." Great, in total, he now had eight units to retire. Not to mention each Gorsne has a power bonus thanks to the superior call.

One swipe of the two handed great sword sliced down what remained of Zeryon's coat, leaving pale muscular flesh exposed. A beat of sweat fell off of his chest as Res checked the damage trigger.

"Draw trigger, power to Zeryon, and draw." People may say draws are useless, but Res ran seven. The extra bonus effect working in damage allowing him to draw was like a poke from god on facebook before he deleted you from the site. Now, just maybe, Res could make it through the turn.

The next assault, the same as before. The power on the other hand, was now easier to guard against. A simple grade two stopped the sturdy knight in his tracks.

Res was now left with two perfect guards, one triggers, and a grade two and one. His vanguard was the last attack, with only one more assault, Res was sure he could guard it. Still, to pull it victory, he couldn't use a perfect guard.

"Supremacy Black Dragon Apocalypse skill, counter blasting one I retire every unit on my field!" WIth a bow of his hand, he sent Apocalypse into manslaughter mode. The massive Knight took both swords, and slashed the chains in two with one decisive motion. The zombies, growling and mowing went after the helpless units and devoured them. Teeth grinding into there flesh, the whole field was full of blood turning screams. Then, turning their small decrypted heads away from their meal, they fixed their beady red eyes on Res. Telling him, he was there next meal.

"Apocalypse's effect...HehehehahahHAAHAH." Gene held his hand to his face, only allowing his wide laughing mouth to show.

"Bring it on." Res said, with a lack of confidence in his words. All eight units were gone, what ever took that many sacrifices couldn't be good.

"Whenever I give up eight units i'm allowed to check the top three cards of my deck. For each grade one or lower unit, I can call it to rear guard and give an extra critical to the vanguard!" With a chuckle he exposes the top three cards of his deck. Each time he flipped over a unit, his face fell a little more.

White Eagle Knight, Gwawl.

Dark pride dragon.

Sovereign Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon.

No grade 1's, no calling to rear guard. Gene quickly placed the units into his hand and didn't say another word. Of course, Res took this opportunity to gloat.

"PShh, you paid eight rear guards for three units to your hand? I knew there was no such thing as synchronization with your deck." Res claimed, putting on a bravado of his own. No need to worry about this skill then. Still, in the back of his head, he knew there was more to it, and Gene's slow chuckle re-insured this thought.

"Fool, Go Apocalypse, claim his head!" Commanded Gene as the rugged knight slashed down hard on Res's assassin. Within a split second, a girl drenched in chains claimed one of the swords in her flesh. Then with a collision of metal, a intercepting rearguard took the other hit. With it's intersecting skill, it allowed for a two trigger break.

Promising Knight, David.

Night Sky Eagle.

Dark Pride Knight.

The giant knight, remounted and drove off into his own grave site. The puffs of smoke coming out of the horse's engraved nostrils matched Genes.

"So, all that for.." Slapping Res acrossed the face, he silents his witting retort to Gene's failed attempt.

"SILENCE FOOL! APOCALYPSE CHARGE IN AGAIN!." With a stomping sound of hooves, it sounded as if a whole herd was approaching Res. "When I give six pathetic units to Apocalypse, i'm allowed to restand him! On top of that, If I got a grade one or lower unit in its first drive check, Apocalypse gains +10000 power!"

Res didn't want to use it, but it was the only way to survive this attack. Throwing down his only grade two, he unleashes a mighty shield deflecting the traumatizing charge. Back lashing the knight, forcing him off his steed, leaving only the horse to charge on in an attempt to break the large, crimson shield. foaming at it's bone mouth, as if it had any capable form of digestion, it pressed forward. Digging its feet into the dirt, the small rogue holds his own, as skin marks press the dirt. After a good few seconds, the horse admits to its failed attempts and clops away. Leaving both Res and Gene with a glint of sweat, huffing at the air as if they just ran a mile.

"Grrrrr, Turn end." Gene was unhappy with the turn of events, however, his eyes didn't stop flaring. He knew he could survive any assault Res threw at him. With that last check, his luck finally turned around and he was rewarded with a critical trigger and a heal trigger, no matter how pointless either of them were, they still added to his hand. His full, luscious ten card hand.

"You can't win, i'm truly synchronized with my deck! They understand me, and trash like you will never understand the bond we share!" Ranted Gene.

"Heh, honestly I can agree with you." Res said, eyes looking at Sayu, as she, with a worried look met his gaze. " A week ago, I would have agreed with you that I was trash. I may not be synchronized, I may not like my clan, but...There's someone, I must win this for..No, not just someone..I want to show everyone, that no matter what clan I use, no matter how I fight, that I do it to help everyone." A glare appears on the Vanguard circle, as a Thief, decked out in full hooded leather armor appears twirling a knife in hand on the tip of his middle finger. Next to his full coursed boots, a large sack, ten times the size of a normal pack laid filled to the rim with random objects.

"I'm going to show you, that being synchronized with your deck is just a pointless excuse for people who are afraid to lose. Stride!"

Flashing down another copy of his Vanguard, Thief Scout, Natwarlal, Res let his second stride take form.

"Stride, Demon Impostor, Abagnale!" Yet another flash of red announcing the appearance of a new G-unit. This one, with large demonic feathers in its back, showed a face matching that of a pale white clown. Instead of any facial features, such as eyes or a nose, there was a large question mark in dark paint. It looked as if it was engraved into its skin.

"Natwarlal's on stride skill. I get to draw one card." Res, grabbing onto the top card of his deck and gracefully pulling it into his hand. He now had two cards, and two opened rear guard positions.

"Heh, you made fun of my skills for not doing much, but then you re-ride just to draw a card? Wouldn't it be better to have placed that unit in your front row?"

"True, I did make fun of you without knowing the full effects of your cards. So..I don't understand why you're making the same mistake as me." Swiping his hands in front of Gene, he slows the tone of his voice. " I now get to switch one card in your hand with one card in my hand!"

"Wait what?!" Gene said, with a look of worry flashing from his once arrogant face.

"Guess what, i'm taking your David, in exchange you can have my perfect guard!"

"You jerk!" With that exchange, not only did Res gain a booster, he stole 10k shield from Gene and replaced it with a useless unit, as a perfect guard, he had to drop a unit of the same clan to use it to defend. Res was pretty sure Gene had no more Merchant Implanters in his hand.

"So that's the reason you saved the perfect guard and risked a two trigger break.."

"Yes, I knew if I couldn't pull off this strategy I would lose."

"Hm, what strategy, I still have 9 guardable cards in hand." Honestly, with the grade 3 in his hand, it was less than that, but no one would just give out that knowledge. He wanted Res to lose all hope in his plan. Res on the other hand knew for a fact, with no interceptions and his newly awarded perfect guard, Gene only had a shield of 55k in hand. No perfect guards. This game, has been decided.

"With my Vanguard, Abagnale skill, I counter blast and steal every card from your G-zone until the end of the turn. Then, i'm allowed to stride, YOUR SUPREMACY BLACK DRAGON AURAGEYSER APOCALYPSE! With a flash, the question marked man lets out a massive set of choppers in a twisted fashion. A slippery, snake like tongue then taunts Gene until a poof of smoke transforms him into the great Apocalypse Knight. The only difference was, the question mark took over the part of the face normally occupied by eyes and a nose.

"I told you, you're not synchronized with anything. That's why, the unit you thought was your friend, will now be your murder." Res chuckled, as if he was now possessed by the darkness. From the bench to the right of the table, Sayu just stared. She was both amazed and terrified of Res when he was cardfighting. The shy, depressed shut in, was now a cocky jerk, with a overwhelming amount of confidence. Res said he was nothing like his clan, like his father, but from where she was sitting, she couldn't actually agree with his statements. Stealing units, using them against their old partner, Res seemed to truly enjoy it.

" Now call to the rearguard and counter blasting, I get another ability. When called, if I have a vanguard or rearguard not of the same clan, I may take a unit from my players drop zone and place it on an opened rear guard circle."

"Wai..tt" Scrambled Gene, staring at his drop zone as Res snatched over to it up. Dripping his grimy hands into the pot of hell.

"Hehehe...This one will do great." Slamming down both of Gene's David, Res had fully filled up his field. He now had, in total, seven rear guards.

Switching the other rear guard to a resting position, his thief threw a dagger acrossed the board. Before reaching Gene, Res called out.

"Skill, when this unit attacks and is boosted, I may give one of my rear guards the same name, skill, and power as a unit in your rear guard or drop zone. Heheh I chose your supremacy Grim Slave! Your G units and zone are now mine after all!" Res, look of a twisted sociopath, placed both hands on the edge of the table and stared at Gene with one eye opened. Leaning in he slowly but strongly mouthed his next sentence…

"That-makes-eight-units~!"

"Agggh!" the attack hit Gene directly on the shoulder, causing his great knight Claret to drop his massive sword.

Another attack swings in, striking down hard on Claret, this time, it's blocked by a dark pride. 50k shield left.

"Now, you criminals, feel the punishment delivered by the holy divine!" Chains broken, yet again the minions were able to feast upon the flesh of weakened, tired units. The only difference is, this time, they glared at Gene instead of Res as they finished off their banquet.

"You know how this works, don't you? Kekeke, Let's check the top three cards!" One by one, Res flipped over the top card of his deck in a haste. One by one, Res filled up three of the spots he had occupied by previous units. Behind the vanguard laid a critical trigger, however, the vanguard couldn't be boosted until he re-stood. It's kind of sad that a critical trigger was wasted, but now, Apocalypse was at four critical.

26k swings down hard on Gene. Guarding with 20k, he allowed for a one trigger pass. If Res got anything besides a grade 2 or 3, it was over.

One by one Res flipped over the cards.

"Grade 2…" Gene squirted, then took a sigh of relief. One down.

"Grade 3…" Come on, one more..

"Grade 1, Restand my vanguard, with a bonus of 10000 power!" Standing again, ready for another charge, Gene looked horrified. Everything he tried with this unit had failed, yet Res, someone who had never used shadow paladins before, was fully synchronized with it. He didn't know whether he was feeling envy or fear.

Res felt nothing but pity as his unit released its long snake tongue and chopped Gene in half. His six damage was a heal, but it hardly mattered.

Dropping to the floor, on all fours, Gene's face floated with tears. Sayu, just looked at Res, as if he as some handsome pampered rich man, drowned in a aura matching that of a corrupt business owner. Respect, admiration, and fear all flooded her mind.

Some time passed until Res began walking towards the other side of the table. Handing back the units he stole from Gene's hand and drop zone.

"Thanks for the game..A deals a deal, Sayu keeps her unit…" Gene slapped Res's hand and attempts of sincerity away.

"You said you weren't synchronized with your deck...But that's not what I saw at all. You..You're probably the only person who can master any clan he is given. You aren't synchronized with just your clan, you're synchronized with Vanguard itself." He muttered, growling at his knees as he exposed a small puddle of tears on the floor. Standing up and whipping his face, he torn his units from Res's hand and blankly stared at them.

"You know, i'm not really synchronized with my cards. As I said before, I hate them. I really don't believe anyone can by truly synchronized with cardboard. It's more of a luck based game."

"Psh, what ever. A winner can state anything thing as fact, even if there is no truth behind it." Grabbing the rest of his cards Gene begins to walk out the door. Not looking back, as a shadow slowly covers his freckles.

"Hey Gene!" Screamed Res, the first loud words he ever placed in the store.

Stopping in his tracks, not looking back, Gene gave a frosty, "What?"

"Let's tackle the world together!" Res, still screaming asked.

"Hm, whatever." With a sling of the automatic door, he was gone.

"Res, I don't want him on our team! He rips up peoples units, he destroys the bonds people have with vanguard and mocks them. He almost did it to both of us! Why would you…" Putting a finger to her lips, Res hushed her words.

"When I was around six, I was really into Yugioh. My cousin who was much older than me, used to play with me everyday." Sayu stood there, silent, absorbing every word that trickled out of Res's lips. "I always lost, being six I wasn't able to read or do the proper math to play, but I still enjoyed the game." Normally Sayu would give a small laugh at this, but it wasn't the time. "After around a year I learned how to read and do the simple calculations necessary for playing. In the end I caught him cheating, and I began winning almost every game. It was then he em-placed a rule."

"A rule?" Res began to walk towards the automatic door himself.

"Who ever won, got the losers strongest card. Every Time we played, I lost more and more of my friends, until I had nothing left to challenge him with. After that, he quit."

"That's horrible! Who would steal from their younger family like that?!"

"Ya..I agree, but I don't hate him for it. Well I do hate him, but not for that.." Res, standing on the motion pad in front of the door looked back at Sayu, and met her gaze once more.

"See, I figured he was scared. Scared of losing, scared of being dethroned. By taking my cards, he showed everyone who was stronger, and to top it off, by taking my reinforcements, I could no longer form a army and challenge his kingdom."

"So, you think Gene is like him? Someone who just doesn't want to admit to being weaker?"

"Hmm, well in his case, i'm sure it's that he doesn't want to admit that being synchronized with deck is impossible. He doesn't want to think it's luck or skill that wins, because he doesn't believe he has either."

"I see…"

"So, I want to show him what real skill is. We will tackle the world together, and he will learn vanguard isn't about winning, and it's not about being in touch with a deck. It's about being in touch with your friends, as you jump over every hurdle that comes your way. No matter how many times we fall, I want us to help pick each other back up. That's the Vanguard I want to show him.:" With a see ya later Res exits the card shop. Unable to hear Sayu's mumbled words behind her scarf.

 _What are you talking about, Vanguard is all about winning. Losing isn't an option._

Next chapter: Sayu's rich, but is she spoiled?

Release : September.


End file.
